Amfie
Amfie '('Am/ber and Al/'fie') is the romantic and friendship pairing of Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis. Alfie has had a major crush on Amber since the start but only some time after her breakup with Mick Campbell does she even hint that she likes him back. To make Mick jealous, Amber kissed Alfie in drama leading to Alfie believing Amber liked him. Amber began calling Alfie "boo" which is what she called Mick when they were dating. They call themselves "Amfie." Alfie took Amber to the prom in the series 1 finale after asking her out anonymously by the name of 'King Tut' and she admitted she wasn't disappointed it was him. In season two, Amber gave Alfie the "Amber Millington Guide to Dating" book and Alfie had to do whatever it said in the book to prove himself a suitable boyfriend. Eventually, they become an official couple. Later, Alfie tried to break up with Amber but she wouldn't let him. She later re-broke up with him. At the end of series two, Amber asks Alfie if he wants to be with her again, but he ignores the question. Amber seems to like him more than he likes her now which is opposite to the previous series. In the season two finale, they finally admit their breakup was a complete mistake and decide to restart their relationship. Link to the Amfie Gallery, Amfie Fanfictions, and The Amfie Society. Amfie's songs Entre tu y yo - Violetta (I've Had) The Time Of My Life - Glee Amfie Hints Season 1 Hints House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *When Jerome was making a deal with another student Alfie came up to Jerome and said 'Dude, i think i have an idea on how to get Amber to notice me!' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of Locks / House of Eyes *While Amber and Alfie are rehearsing a scene for Romeo and Juliet, Amber goes off-script by calling Alfie "truly the yummiest boy she's ever seen" in an attempt to make Mick jealous. *Immediately following her statement, she kisses Alfie. *Alfie freezes up after Amber kisses him and becomes head over heels for her for the rest of the season. * Throughout the episode, he goes to Jerome for dating advice. *Alfie sets up a date for him and Amber. *Alfie meets Amber for their date, but Amber thinks she is meeting Mick. *Alfie had brought Amber a rose, but she didn't notice. *than they be more lover House of Kidnap/House of Catnap *Alfie seemed worried when he found out Amber was ill. *Alfie made a get well card for Amber and even wrote his own poem in it. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Amber let Alfie borrow her shoes. *Amber threateningly tells Alfie not to stretch her shoes but he just rolls his eyes at her. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Amber is very worried about Alfie. House of Reunion / House of Memories *Amber says that she should go visit Alfie in the hospital. She also says that Alfie loves her. *While arguing with Patricia about who should go to the hospital, Amber said that she wore a specific lip gloss just for Alfie. *Amber was also one of the first people to welcome him after all the commotion of his surprise party. *Amber and Alfie are talking and walking together in the hallway at the school. *Alfie calls Amber, "Ambs" when he tells her he doesn't remember anything and that it was "really freaky", which he never mentions to anyone else. *After Amber slams Alfie's head against the locker, she worriedly asks him if he's okay, although she asks if she should do it again so Alfie would remember something else. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Alfie starts to nominate Amber, but she gives him a warning look so instead he nominates Amelia Pinches instead to not annoy her. House of Bribes / House of Venom *Amber and Alfie are sitting next to each other during the discussion. *Amber shakes her head to Alfie when Jerome asks him about the box. *After Alfie tells his story, Amber starts to laugh with him. *Amber and Alfie sit next to each other in the basement. *Amber gives Alfie a blanket to keep him warm. House of Stars / House of Harsh *Amber asks Alfie why he has to always be so Alfie all of the time. *As Alfie is wearing camouflage, Amber says he looks really nice. *Alfie asks Amber if she'll give him a kiss and she kisses him on the cheek. *Alfie is then love struck by the small kiss, but continues on with the mission. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Amber asks Alfie how he is. *Amber calls Alfie "Boo", the nickname she used with Mick when they were dating; implying she likes Alfie. *Amber tells Alfie that he can be an official member of Sibuna. House of Pests / House of Betrayal *Amber laughs at Alfie as he gets stuck in the chair. *Amber and Alfie have a sleeping bag hop race together, Alfie cheats, but Amber complains jokingly. They seem happy to be around each other. *Even though Alfie was cheating, Amber was having fun. *Amber gets mad at Jerome for talking to Alfie like a dog. *Amber tries to give Alfie a facial. House of Reservation / House of Heavy *Alfie asks Amber to the dance, but she kindly says no and that if no one else asks her she will. *Amber sees Alfie is hurt to some sort and says she was being nice. She also says he was just joking. *Amber asks Alfie what's wrong. *Amber angrily asks Alfie how he could show it to Jerome. *Amber and Alfie both show up and ask where Jerome is. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *When Amber thinks Jerome is her date, Alfie's jaw drops when she announces it. *Alfie steals the dress that Jerome stole from Amber and gives it back to Amber. *Alfie throws rose petals over Amber as she's sleeping, while dressed as a godmother. *Amber was so happy when Alfie gave her dress back. *When Amber was still upset she didn't have a date yet and didn't know who "King Tut" was, Alfie comforted her and told her he was "King Tut," the guy who asked Amber out. *Amber looked stunned. Then, Alfie asks Amber if she's disappointed that he's King Tut. *After a while, Amber says that she isn't disappointed. *Alfie gives Amber a corsage. *Alfie hooks his arm into Amber's and smiles at her and she smiles at him too. *Alfie asks Amber if it still counts as a date even though they're stuck with Rufus. Amber says yes sarcastically and then says it isn't. But didn't say that she wouldn't go on a date with him, showing she's okay with dating Alfie. *Alfie looks very disappointed. *Alfie becomes angry at Rufus for grabbing Amber and threatening to kill her. *Amber is worried about Alfie as he falls down onto the ground and starts gasping. *Alfie asks Amber to be his girlfriend and she yells that she’d do anything for him. *Amber then says that Alfie isn’t dying. *Amber then says that she was really worried and that worrying causes wrinkles. *Amber and Alfie slow dance together. *Alfie thinks that Amber would choose him as Prom King, but instead Amber picks Fabian. However, the two could have planned it together because in the episode, Alfie walks up pretending to be crowned Prom King, but with a knowing smile, he turns back around at the last second. Season 2 Hints House of Hello / House of Dolls *Amber and Alfie continue to bring up their relationship throughout the episode. House of Spirits / House of Blackmail *Alfie cooks cupcakes for Amber. *Amber smells them and immediately says they smell good, but Alfie keeps hiding them because he wants it to be a surprise. *Alfie gives Amber a gift and says it's the first one of many. Amber says, "You shouldn't have!" and then asks how many there are. *Amber is excited about the cupcakes. *Alfie says he still loves Amber, even if she doesn't look too good. *Amber gets mad at Alfie for getting her all the wrong gifts. *Alfie looked upset that he got her the wrong gifts. House of Myths / House of Nightmares *Alfie decorated a tractor for Amber. *Amber and Alfie took a ride through the school, and Amber checked off the last box on the checklist. *Amber agrees to go on a trial date with Alfie. *Amber said she called Alfie her 'best friend' while talking with Nina. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *Amber and Alfie have a trial date, along with Fabina. *During the bid, Alfie dresses up like King Tut and chains himself to the balcony, refusing to stop unless Amber agreed to be his boyfriend. Amber agrees. House of Who? / House of Frauds *Amber and Alfie are paired together for the 'Wonky Donkey" and are practicing a day early. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Amber (And Fabian) goes against Nina's word to invite Alfie (And Patricia) into Sibuna. *When Alfie shows up in the clearing Amber yells his name, sounding excited. *Alfie tries to break up with Amber, but she refuses. He keeps insisting that they broke up through the whole episode. House of Help / House of Phobias *Even though they had already broken up, Alfie goes into shaft in place of Amber. *Amber starts crying when Alfie gets stuck in the shaft. *Amber crawls in the shaft to try to help get Alfie out, even when she's afraid of bugs. *They give a big hug to each other when they get out of the shaft. House of Envy / House of Names *Amber gets really worried when Alfie gets stung by the yellow string. *Amber yells angrily at Nina for not hurrying to save Alfie, who is close to getting stung by the red string. House of Heists/House of Alibis *Young Alfie was shocked when Amber was really old. *Alfie pointed out Amber being really old to Nina. House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning *Amber sees Piper and Alfie talking and notices they like each other and seems to be sad and slightly jealous. *By the time Amber comes back to the room, she seems angry and jealous and snaps at Fabian and Nina. House of Trades / House of Magic *Amber looks for Alfie. *Amber comes in when Piper and Alfie are about to kiss. *She pauses when she sees them. *She asks if she's interrupting something very sadly. *When Piper looks at Amber she looks sad, possibly jealous. House of Tricks / House of Whispers *Amber looked amazed when Alfie took the amulet out of his sleeve. *Amber asked how he did it. *When they were sitting in the drama room Amber and Alfie were sitting together. *Alfie had his arm around Amber. *Amber was talking about how studying brought the two of them together. *Amber got sad because Alfie also said that's what broke them apart. House of Collections / House of Speculations *Amber and Alfie were walking together. *Alfie says Amfie has a cunning plan to stop Mara and Eddie from publishing the ghost article. *Amber smiled as he said this. *Amber looked, confused, at Alfie when Patricia said they'd bring them down and then bring them up while they're at it. *Alfie smiled at Amber. *Alfie was looking at Amber putting up her profile. *In the background Alfie continuously looks up at Amber. *In the background Alfie agrees with Amber. House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives *Amber said she would be willing to get closer to Alfie. *Amber and Alfie tried not to smile at each other when Nina sets them a task together. *Amber patiently waited for Alfie as he got the camera and immediately asked if anyone saw him. *Amber and Alfie spent a lot of time together. *When Amber complains about not knowing who to trust, Alfie tried to comfort her. House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls *When the Anubis pieces are moving, Alfie holds his arms out, ready to catch Amber if she falls into the pit. House of Phantoms/House of Surrender *Amber looked worried when Fabian told him to go left. *Amber shouted Alfie loudly when he falls. *Amber looks at Patricia worriedly when Alfie shouts for help. House of Strategy / House of Memory *Amber tries to help Alfie get back up. *Amber is relieved when Alfie's out. *Amber is shocked when Alfie almost falls down again. *Amber and Alfie were walking next to each other in the halls. House of Pretenders / House of Trouble *Amber was really worried when Alfie fell down the pit, even more worried than when Nina fell. *Amber wanted to rush to Mr. Sweet's office when Alfie fell. *Amber knew Alfie would get moody if he didn't eat every half hour. *Amber thought it was sweet that Alfie bought her a cactus. *Amber wanted to get back together with Alfie. *Amber was upset when Alfie said he would think about it, obviously thinking he was over her already. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *When Alfie went down to the tunnels, Amber said be careful. *She also said, "It's Alfie. Of course he'll do something stupid!" *She follows Alfie down the tunnels. *They dance at the end of term. Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents *When Alfie and Amber first see each other, she screams "Alfie!!" He then hugs her and spins her around and says, "Hey, baby!" *Amber asks him what he missed over the holiday, he says Trudy's peanut butter cookies and blueberry muffins. Then Amber throws something at him from across the table. *When Alfie realizes it's Amber's birthday, he runs to go get her a present. *He buys a present from Jerome for triple the price it cost to buy it for Amber's birthday. *When it is bacon flavored dental floss Amber gets upset and walks away. Alfie is then mad with Jerome. *When Amber find's Victor's bracelet and assumes that it is one of her presents, Alfie claims it was his present to her. *Amber hugs Alfie, and says thank you she loves it. House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Alfie is upset when he takes the call from Amber's Fashion School as it could make her leave, and spends the episode keeping her away from her phone. *Amber is disappointed to learn that Alfie stole the bracelet from Victor. *Alfie tries to make Amber hide the bracelet to protect her. House of Revelations / House of Questions *Alfie told Amber the truth about the school. *He later dumped milk on his self because he felt like he deserved it for keeping everything a secret. *Alfie spent much of the episode being jealous for what he did to Amber. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *When Amber was in the chamber in Mrs. Denby's house, Alfie was worried sick about her and spent the rest of the time insisting they go find her. *Alfie decided Amber was mort important then breakfast, remarking that he never thought he'd say that. =House of Trickery / House of Unity= *Alfie wants to get to the gatehouse as fast as possible since he is worried about Amber. *Alfie is the first one who thought that Amber was betraying them. *After telling Sibuna what Victor, Denby, and Mr. Sweet are planning she needs to leave for fashion school. *Amber gets a group hug. *Amber and Alfie have an emotional goodbye. *Alfie says he had so much to say. Amber whispers to his ear and hugs him. Videos thumb|left|300px Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis